Angel Skies
by mavagurl21
Summary: Okay, I was trying to do something VC style, but hey, who knows. This is not the first thing I tried to write, but the first thing I'll ever show in public. Basically, we have this young girl, named Angel who finds out she's not really part of her family,
1. The Beginning

The Beginning  
ï¡ï¢  
  
My life was very tough on me. I had grown up at a very early age. I knew about the hardships of life at the tender age of six. Despite the fact poverty I lived in, I still tried to make the most of it. My family is the best thing my life had to offer. They all loved me just as much as I loved them. My father, despite his drinking problem, loves me to death. My mother is like a friend, always helping me out and giving me advice. My brother, Christian, is my backbone, always supporting me.  
I was lying half asleep when I heard the door close. I got up from my bed and went out to my living room. I turned on the light and saw Christian sitting on the couch.  
"What are you doing up?", Christian asked me, surprised.  
"I should be asking you that. I was falling asleep when I heard the door close. Why did you get here so late?", I backfired.  
"I went out with some friends", he said.  
"You should really stop lying, your nose will grow big. I'm going to sleep, you should too, we have school tomorrow", I reminded him.  
"Yeah, I'll be in bed in fifteen"  
I went into the room. Fifteen minutes later, like Christian had said, he was in the room. He and I shared the same room because we could only afford a two bedroom apartment. We only had two rooms, one for the adults, and the other for the kids. Christian and I had a very close relationship, we connected in a way that no two other people could. It was embarrassing, mainly because Christian and I were growing adolescents. Christian was sixteen, and I was fourteen. A girl my age shouldn't have to share rooms with a sixteen year old boy, even if he was my brother.  
"Angel, where's Momma", Christian asked.  
"She's at Aunt Clarissa's house. Aunt Clarissa got really sick, and Momma went over to take care of her and Georgie."  
"So we're here alone with Tom?", he asked.  
"Christian, why don't you just call him Daddy? Or anything that shows he's your father?", I asked.  
"I don't want him as a father. He's a drunk and a low-life. I'm disappointed in him, and I always will be", he said to me.  
"Christian, he may be an alcoholic, but he's still our father and he loves both of us", I said quietly.  
"No, he doesn't. He loves you because your his little girl, but he has never loved me. Face it, he resents ever having me as a son", he said trying to disguise the pain.  
I sat up in the bed, and walked over to his. I touched his cheek and he closed his eyes.  
"I hope you don't believe that Christian. He does love you, we all do. If you ever feel like your not loved, just come to me and I promise I'll give you that love. Your my brother, I'll never reject you, just you remember that", I said.  
"Go to sleep Angela", he said as if I had hurt him more with my words, rather than make him happier.  
Sleep came easy to me that night, but I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with Christian's feelings. I wondered if he was telling the truth about Daddy not loving him. Now that I thought about it, I had never once heard Daddy say he loved he loved Christian, or speak nicely to him. He was always, serious, strict, and had a cold tone. Maybe it was just a man thing, but I didn't know.  
  
The next morning, I woke up a bit groggy. The alarm clock had gone off. I got up and headed toward the shower. I quickly showered and got out of my bathroom. I went inside my bedroom where Christian still lay asleep, as usual. I nudged him gently on the shoulder. I whispered in his ear, " Come on Christian. It's time to wake up"  
He mumbled something and got up. After Christian left, I put on my panties and bra. I got a pair of jeans and a shirt and put them on my bed. I wrapped my hair in a towel and then put on my clothes. By the time I was eating breakfast, Christian had gotten out of the shower. I went into the room while he was putting on his shirt.  
If you hadn't gotten here so late maybe you wouldn't look so sleepy. Where were you last night? Tell me the truth", I said.  
"I was walking around, thinking; you know to get some thing off my mind"  
Christian always did that, whenever he felt mad, sad, or was distraught, he would go for walks by himself. Lately, he had been going more often.  
"Okay, Come on Christian, we're going to be late", I said.  
"I don't like school. Can't we just skip it?", he asked.  
I was tempted to but I couldn't say yes.  
"Come one Christian", I said getting my backpack, " It isn't that bad. How about we meet up for lunch, and sit down together to eat? I want to spend time with you, and I don't want you alone in the library anymore".  
"Fine", he said.  
I knew he enjoyed sitting with me instead of being in the library by himself. He pretended he didn't, but the truth was, he wouldn't sit to eat with anyone else but me. We got out of the house and walked toward the school.  
"Did daddy get home yesterday?", I asked worried that he hadn't.  
"Tom, yeah, he got home. He got late and drunk as usual", he said his voice filling up with anger.  
"I'm just happy he was able to get home safely. Please don't hate him", I pleaded, "At least do it for me"  
"Angel, you know I can't say no to you", he said with a sigh, " I'll try and be nice, but I can't make any promises.  
I laughed and thanked him. We got to school in five minutes.  
"I'll see you later", I told Christian. He nodded, then left.  
School was the same as usual. First was English, History, Mathematics, and then lunch. It wasn't until lunch that things seemed to get interesting. Christian and I had just sat down with out lunch trays when my best friend Jessica came around. Jessica was 5'3 inches, had black hair that shone like the sky at night. She had a small round nose, and small lips; her hips were big, and waist slender, she was very attractive for a fourteen year old girl. I still had certain parts of my body to grow.  
"Hi Jessica", I said as she stood in front of me.  
"Hi, well okay, guess what I just found out!"  
"Just tell me. I'm not good at reading your mind."  
Christian smiled.  
"Jacob Anderson wants to take you to the Valentine Sweetheart Ball!"  
"Jacob Anderson? He wants to take me? You're joking with me, right?", I asked skeptically.  
"No, I'm not lying. He told Andy, and Andy told Nicole. Nicole then told Vanessa, who then told me!"  
I looked at Christian's face, his smile had dropped to a frown faster than an anvil.  
"But why would he want to take me to the dance? Why is he noticing me now? I mean I have been here for a while."  
"Dang girl, I'm more excited about this than you are", Jessica said sitting next to Christian.  
"I'm thrilled, but shocked at the same time, that's all", I explained.  
"I get you. Oh my goodness, Jacob Anderson has got to be the cutest and most popular guy in the eleventh grade. You are going to say yes is he asks you, right?", she asked me.  
"I suppose I will"  
"I wouldn't think twice about it", she said practically drooling from the thought of Jacob asking her to the dance.  
I smiled and looked at Christian who had a strange, far away look on his face. All throughout lunch Jessica talked about Jacob as if he were planning to ask her and not me. I kept glancing at Christian's face, and all the time he had the same far away look on his face. After lunch I spent the whole day thinking of the things Jessica had said and the look on Christian's face.  
After three more periods of classes, the school bell rang. I went to the backside of the school where I usually met with Christian. I was looking at the field of the school with my back turned from the exits, like always. "Hey Angela", I heard a voice come from behind me.  
I turned around, there stood six feet tall, Jacob. His blonde hair was brushed back without a hair out of place. He wore jeans with a green plaid shirt to match his eyes. He wore the sexy smile that revealed his pearl white teeth that every girl loved.  
My heart started to pound. It took all my courage just to say, "Hi Jacob"  
"How are you doing? Who are you waiting for?"  
"Oh, I'm waiting for my brother. I always wait for him to talk home", I stated.  
"Do you want a ride home? I can give you one in my new Mercedez- Benz", he said with a lot of pride.  
"Oh no, I wouldn't want you to go through any trouble"  
"It's not trouble, I insist, I would be honored to take you", he said in a charming voice.  
"I'm going to have to tell my brother. I mean I don't know if he'd mind"  
"That's cool, you can ask him now", he said pointing to Christian who was walking up to, and looking at me with the same look on his face he had during lunch.  
"Hi Christian, listen do you mind if you walking alone today? Jacob is going to give me a ride in his car, unless you want me to walk with you", I said.  
"Yeah, sure, you didn't have to ask, I can walk by myself.", he said bitterly.  
"Thanks Christian, I'll see you later", I said and waved at him.  
I kind of felt bad for leaving him to walk by himself, but something about Jacob made me want to get in his car. Jacob and I walked to his car. He opened the door for me. After I sat, he went around got on the driver side. He started the car, it's engine purred softly. The leather seats were brand new like everything in his car.  
"Hey I wanted to ask you something. You know how there's a dance next Friday. Well I was wondering if you'd like to go with me, would you?", he asked.  
"Turn here", I directed him toward my house, "and I would love to go with you to the dance".  
"Hey want to come over my house? You know to relax a little?", he asked.  
"Relax?"  
"Watch TV, get some snacks"  
"Well, I don't know", I said nervously.  
"It's just my house. We'll only watch TV and I'll get to know my date for the dance", he said.  
"I, well, I suppose I could go to your house", I said reluctantly.  
"Great", he said turning the other way and picking up speed.  
"You know Angela, I've been watching you for a while."  
"Really?", I asked surprised. I thought he didn't know I existed.  
"Yeah, and you seem like such a nice girl. That's why I asked you to the dance. I like nice girls"  
"Oh? But you went out with Johanna, and a lot of people have a second opinion on her", I said as a matter of fact.  
  
"Yeah, but that's why I broke up with her"  
"Oh"  
"Hey, there's a football game on Friday. Want to come watch the game. You can be my lucky rabbit's foot. We'll win for sure if you're there", he said.  
"Oh come on, you'd win whether I was there or not, but I guess I could go", I said trying not to disappoint him.  
He took a left turn and drove up a long driveway. A huge house came into view.  
"That's your house?", I asked shocked.  
"Yeah, my family has one in Europe, and another on in California"  
I was stunned with the information he gave me. He could had easily bought three whole blocks for the price of one house. He stopped the car and came to my door.  
"What do your parents do for a living?", I asked.  
"My dad is lawyer my mother doesn't really work. She's more of a traveler, she enjoys spending my dad's money."  
We walked toward the mahogany wood doors. He fumbled with his keys, and opened the door. The house was completely empty. The house was huge, the entrance had a spectacular chandelier. It had two paintings of a garden with fairies in it. The table in the middle was big and had a vase filled with Orchids, Birds of Paradise, and Peace Lilies.  
"Come on, let's get something to drink", Jacob said reaching for my hand.  
The kitchen was spotless, unlike the one at my house. It had an island in the middle, and small table on the side.  
"Where are your parents Jacob?", I asked.  
"My dad's at new York working on a big case; My mom's in Egypt. Would you like a coke, scotch, or beer?".  
"Wow, you must travel a lot"  
"I just go to one house to another. Most of the time I'm at my Aunt Tanie house. She lives in Florida. Have you decided on what you want to drink?"  
"Just some coke, thank you", I said.  
"You know you have a pretty face. You should posing for a professional photographer".  
"Oh no", I said modestly, "I don't think I'm good in front of a camera. I'd get too nervous".  
"Nonsense, you know I know how to take pictures and develop my own pictures. I have my own darkroom built outside of the house. Maybe you'll pose for me some time", he said bringing back the sexy smile that could melt any resistance in me.  
"I, ugh, I don't know", I said nervously.  
"Oh come on, you'll have lots of fun", he insisted.  
"Well-"  
"I won't take no for an answer. I won't let you go until you say yes", he said.  
I sighed. "Yes", I said smiling.  
"How about Thursday?"  
"I'll see if I can make it", I replied.  
We sat down in his living to watch TV on his big screen TV. He put his around me. With the slightest touch of his arm around me, my heart started to pitter-patter.  
"I meant what I said, you really are pretty. I'm glad I kept my eye on you"  
He brought his hand to my chin and looked into my eyes; His eyes looked to sincere. I was so excited that my heart was thumping at one hundred miles per hour. He lowered his lips to mine and gave me my very first kiss. He kissed long and hard. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and his hand moved to the top of my breast. My body was filled with such exhilaration that I felt I would explode. His hand lowered to my stomach. His hand headed for the button of my jeans. A sense of panic came to me. Wasn't he going too fast?  
"Stop", I said while he kissed my neck.  
He kept on kissing my neck, moving down to open my blouse. He got to unbutton the first few buttons on my blouse, and the one on my jeans.  
"Stop", I repeating pushing his face.  
"What?", he said angrily  
"I don't want to do this. I want to go home", I said.  
"I'm sorry, all right, I'll take you home"  
He got up and got his keys while I button my jeans and shirt.  
"I really am sorry"  
"It's okay. I should really get home"  
We walked toward the door. He opened the door for me and we both got into his car. The whole ride to the house we listened to music.  
"Well, here we are", he said turning off the ignition.  
"Thank you", I said reaching for the door.  
"Wait", he said reaching for my elbow", your going to come on Thursday?"  
"I'll try and make it"  
"Good", he said and kissed me on the lips.  
I got out of the car quickly. I waved back to him when I reached the door. I opened the door and stepped quietly inside. I stood there dazed, frozen at the door.  
"Hey, you're home", I heard Christian say, "why are you standing there?"  
"I, ugh, I was just wondering what time it is, that's all", I lied.  
"It's three thirty. Momma called, she asked for you, but I told her you were showering. She says she's going to have to stay in Aunt Clarissa's house again. It seems she's getting worse."  
"Oh dear, I hope she gets better. I don't know what would happen if she passes away, not that she will. Thank you so much for covering for me, Christian. I'm sorry I came so late. I just- I thought-"  
"It's okay, just don't do it again without Momma's permission"  
"Thanks Christian", I hugged him, "I won't do it if I don't have Momma's permission and yours".  
He didn't respond to my hug, just stood there. "Go start your homework Angela", he said. 


	2. Christian's Secret

Christian's Secret  
ï¡ï¢  
  
In the darkness of the night, I lay down on my bed and thought about Jacob and the things he had done. The way he kissed me, so long and passionately. Just the thought about what happened brought a warm feeling to my heart and breasts.  
"Angela?"  
"Yeah, Chris?", I said getting up on my elbow to see his face.  
"Did Jacob do anything to you?", he asked.  
"No, not at all. He was nice and a gentleman", I said.  
"Okay, that's good to know"  
"Why do you ask, Christian?", I asked confused.  
"Well because your my girl, I got to watch out for you", he said relaxing a bit.  
"What?"  
"Your my sister, I have to watch out for you", he said correcting what he had said.  
"Everything went okay", I reassured him, "you better go to sleep or you'll be sleepy in the morning."  
That night I dreamt of Jacob's kisses. He was kissing on the couch, over and over again, but when he lifted his face, Christian's face appeared looking at me with a longing face. I woke up suddenly; I was sweaty all over. I looked over at the clock which said it was five thirty. I might as well just get up because I'd be doing it in fifteen minutes, I thought. I got up from my bed and got some clothes out. Before I left to take a shower, I shut off the alarm so that it wouldn't wake up Christian.  
After taking a quick shower, I had extra time to do something with my hair. I put it up and put a blue ribbon on to match my shirt. After I got dressed, I went into my room to wake up Christian. Much to my surprise, he was already awake. In fact, he was sitting in bed looking at a picture.  
"Christian?", I called to him.  
He didn't seem to hear me because he kept looking at the picture. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. In his hand was a picture of me.  
"Christian, what are you doing with this picture? Did you take this picture? When did you take it?", I asked taking it away from his hand.  
"I was just thinking about how much you've grown, that's all. You've become such a beautiful young woman", he spilled out without realizing what he had said.  
Then as if waking up from a dream, he got up and went to shower. In the picture I was in the living room dancing in a leotard, a loose shirt, and socks. This picture couldn't be more than two months old, I had remembered dancing like this when I thought Christian was sleeping. How peculiar, I thought, I had never once seen the picture he had held in his hand. I put the picture under his pillow and went to have breakfast to get my mind off the picture.  
After breakfast, I went into my room and found Christian lying down on his bed.  
"Christian, why are you just lying there?"  
He garbled something that I couldn't comprehend  
"Christian, are you feeling well?", I said walking over to him. I touched his cheek and forehead and his temperature was normal.  
"Christian, are you feeling well", I repeated.  
He didn't respond. He just clutched his stomach tightly and shivered. How could he have gotten ill so fast? He hadn't eaten anything at all?  
"Goodness, Christian, what made you get sick? Oh dear, I can't let you go to school like this. What if you get worse? What if you throw up on someone? Daddy's not home to take care of you, not that you would let him, and Momma's still at the hospital. I'm going to have to stay home and take care of you myself", I said with a sigh.  
I stepped out of the room to search for some type of remedy for Christian. It may a small stomach ache, but it was rare that Christian felt under the weather. I went into to look for some Peptil Bismol. I heard the door, then being slammed. I didn't need to see who it was to know who it was. Daddy had just come home, and it sounded like he was drunk, the way he kept bumping into things it seemed as if a bull was in a china shop.  
"What are you doing here girl?", I heard he said looking at me from the small entrance of the bathroom.  
I turned around and looked at Daddy. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair a mess, and he reeked from the cheap beer coming from his mouth and clothes.  
"Christian is sick, and since Momma is at the hospital taking care of Georgie for Aunt Clarissa, I had to stay home to take care of him, Daddy", I explained while trying to not grimace from the awful smell.  
"Hell, you take care of that boy as if he were really your blood relative. You'll make some guy one helluva good wife someday. Just hope it's not that boy of mine", he said in a slurry voice.  
"What are you talking about Daddy? I can't possibly marry Christian, he's my brother", I replied imperceptibly.  
"No he ain't. Ain't none of us related to you", he said.  
"Yes you are, all of you are. Your my Daddy, Momma's my mother, and Christian's my brother", I said trying to disagree with what he was saying.  
"Not biologically girl, you're adopted, not even adopted, more like given away. Take a look at that mirror. Do you see any of us that has blonde hair? Do you see any of us with green eyes? Your "Momma", as you call her, couldn't have any kids after that boy of mine was born. Wanted me a girl, and your parents wanted to get rid of you, so I took you in, and made you my child", he said, too drunk to notice that he was slowly ripping my heart to pieces, and making my eyes tear.  
I glanced at the mirror quickly to see my reflection as if I were looking at it for the first time ever.  
"You're obviously drunk Daddy. You don't know what your saying", I said making up an excuse for the things he said. Tears were burning the back of my eyelids, but I wouldn't cry in front of him.  
"Why don't you ask your "Momma"?", he said laughing. I had to get away from his awful words. I pushed him aside from the entrance, went to the room, and locked myself in it. Christian lay on the bed with his eyes open.  
"Why are you crying, Angel?", he asked, sitting up immediately.  
I hadn't realized that the tears had already escaped my eyes. I wiped away the tears quickly.  
"Oh, I'm not crying; I just got something in my eyes", I lied.  
"I know you're lying so you better tell me what happened", he said firmly.  
I sat down on my bed. I never had a teddy bear on my bed to hug, so I just embraced myself for protection.  
I sighed, "Well, Daddy came home, drunk as usual-"  
"Did he do something to you?", he asked getting up quickly and heading for the door.  
"No, no", I said getting him by the arm, "he told me something that I'm not sure is true."  
"What did he tell you?", he asked anxiously.  
"He told me I wasn't part of this family. That I'm not related to any of you. He says that I'm not blood related to you. I don't know whether to believe this or not. He said to look in the mirror because none of you had blonde hair and green eyes like I did. Then he said I should ask Momma, but I don't know if I want to know", I said spilling some more tears.  
Christian sat down next to me, putting his arm around me, comforting me. I clung to him as if I were drowning, and he was the only one who could rescue me. He kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears.  
"I'm sorry Christian", I said.  
"For what?"  
"For crying so much. I mean, I've dealt with bigger stuff than this, and I was able to control my emotions like", I said crying again.  
He cupped my chin and kissed my tears away. Then, ever so slowly, he placed his passionate lips on mine. I was so confused that he was kissing me, but I welcomed it for a while. I backed away from him after a while.  
"W-why did you just kiss me?", I stammered.  
"I don't know. I'm sorry", he said quickly, his face turning crimson.  
I touched his cheeks and forehead.  
"Liar", I smiled to forget what had just happened, "you lied to me, you're not sick".  
He grinned. I grabbed one of my pillows and hit him mischievously.  
"You made me believe that you were sick", I chastised him.  
"I'm sorry Angel, but it was the only way to get you to stay from school".  
"Oh, you had me worried!", I said. He shifted his eyes guiltily to the floor. "Even though you did something tricky, I love you for your cleverness. I just hope that Tom doesn't tell Momma".  
"Tom?", he asked.  
I sighed, "Right now Christian, I don't know if I want to recognize him as my father".  
He embraced me again, knowing I needed the comfort. Christian's usual steady breathing, grew rapidly. I could hear Tom's snoring through the walls.  
"He's sleeping", Christian said stating the obvious, "I wish he'd stay asleep for the rest of our lives. I don't know what Momma saw in him, he's the devil himself. I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"  
I shook my head. Christian unlocked the door leaving to the kitchen. I lay down on his bed, thinking about how and why he had kissed me. Was it possible that he felt something more than brotherly love? Did Tom know about it all long? After several minutes Christian came back with several sandwiches and beverages.  
"You may think that you're not hungry, but the growling come from your stomach tells me otherwise", he said laughing, "one piece of toast is not enough for breakfast".  
I smiled.  
"That a girl. You look better with a smile one your face", he said giving me a sandwich.  
I ate little of my sandwich. Christian, who always had a big appetite, ate like a maniac. When I finished forcing down the little bit of sandwich, I lay myself down on Christian's bed. He looked at me, tears started dwelling in my eyes. Before the explode out of my eyelids, he grabbed my hand and sat me up.  
"Angel, please, I can't tolerate to look at you like this. Come with me and take a walk. Come on Angel, I don't want you to cry anymore", he pleaded with both his voice and his eyes.  
I wasn't being fair, I thought. Why should Christian have to suffer because of my insolent behavior? I got up slowly and nodded.  
Outside we walked hand in hand. I felt so safe with Christian. We headed toward the park, which is was where Christian usually walked to blow off steam. If I walked by myself around the park, I'd probably get harassed by a team of guys, but with Christian at my side they wouldn't do anything. Christian had grown so much when he started puberty, his shoulders were broad. He had started working out, so his muscles were starting to show. We walked until we reached a bench that faced a fountain that was filled with garbage and didn't work.  
"Tell me what you're thinking about Angel", Christian said.  
I took a while to respond, but when I did I spilled everything on my mind. "I'm thinking why would my real mother want to get rid of me? What had happened to her so that she could just abandon me? Was I really that bad? Was she young and rebellious? Or did she simply not want me? I'm thinking about Momma too. Do I have to think of her as a different person? I don't want to, I love her too much  
"Should I seek for my real parents? If I did, would they accept me? Did they regret giving me away? Are they looking for me? Do they even love me anymore?", I concluded sadly.  
Christian squeezed my hand tighter and responded, " I'm sure they love you. They don't know what they lost when they gave you away, but I'm sure they're looking for you at this very moment. Who knows? But I do know this, Momma loves you very much and I know you love her just as much. I don't think we should hurt Momma by telling Momma that we know because it'll break her in two and maybe you should look at some thing differently.  
I didn't know what he meant by that, but I would find out later.  
"Oh Christian what kind of mother would do that? I would never abandon my children, no matter what. When I have children I'm going to love them to death, and I will never let them go", I sighed.  
"I know that Angel, you care for everyone too much. You'll have your kids, and you and I will love them so much they'll feel fortunate to have a mother you and an uncle like me", he said while his eyes brightened.  
I smiled. "We better get back home".  
We walked hand in hand back home. When we got back from the park Christian fell asleep. I closed the door so that Christian wouldn't hear that much noise from the outside. I went into the bathroom and put on my white leotards. In the living room, we had a small record player which I used to put on music to dance. I loved dancing, it was the only thing that brought me to peace. Whenever I had a problem I would dance them away, or at least I tried to. I went into the living room and put on an old record that I always danced to. The songs were slow enough to dance to.  
Whenever I danced, I always forgot everything around me, I didn't hear anything, or see anything. At times I would dance for hours and I wouldn't even notice. This was one of the times I wanted to dance for hours. I put the music on low, and started dancing. I choreographed the steps and would go into a hypnotized stage preparing for the beginning.  
This time I danced so intense. I didn't know what was going on. I got rid of everything that was troubling me. It was so easy for me to think of a wonderful world where I danced on stage with my husband. We would dance together, and everyone would pay to see us. In the end of my fantasy, everyone chanted my name.  
"Angel", I heard, "Angel. Angel"  
I stopped, opening my eyes, looking around.  
"Angel, wow, ", Christian said, "you danced magnificently."  
"Christian... I didn't realize you were there. Goodness... you should tell me... when your there", I said gasping my words.  
I reached for a towel I placed next to where he was sitting. He grabbed my hand.  
"It's better to see you when you don't realize you have an audience. You were outstanding, you deserve better than this. You should be on stages worldwide instead of dancing in the living room."  
"Thank you Christian", I said wiping the sweat off my face, and kissing his cheek, "Your a wonderful brother. Thank you for supporting me."  
I was sweating so much that my white leotards stuck to me like glue. Christian lowered his gaze to my breasts, stomach, and my legs. His eyes looked as if he desired what he saw. I slowly wrapped the towel back on so he wouldn't know that I had seen him look at me with such yearning.  
"Christian, what time is it? You know how I am, when I dance I can't remember anything, I imagine things", I said,  
"It's eleven thirty", he said  
"Eleven thirty! I have been dancing for two hours? Goodness, these problems must've been driving me crazy." I said. Two hours was the most that I had dance for. "I should shower, I feel clammy and filthy".  
"You may feel that way, but you don't look it. Your cheeks are really red, and it looks as if you have make up on, making your face light up and look sexy".  
"Thank you Christian, I think".  
Christian had been giving me a lot of compliments the whole day. I went into the bathroom, took off my leotards, and went into the shower. The cold water felt so invigorating when they fell against my hot, sticky body. After taking a long shower, I got out, went into my room, and dressed quickly. I went into the living room again, and sat down to watch television. Christian sat down next to me.  
"You know you danced a lot today. There must've been a lot on your mind."  
"I dance to get rid of the thoughts of the mind. I imagine myself as a famous dancer with a magnificent husband who supports me and my career and a daughter that I'll love. We'll live in a world where nothing dreadful can happen to us. I know I'm too young to think of my soul mate, but I really want to be in that place Christian."  
He nodded. I placed my on his shoulder. He put his arm embraced, his sweet, warm breath felt good against my forehead. He kissed my forehead, and said, "You'll have everyone of those things Angel, I promise you that. I don't know how yet, but it'll happen, and then you'll be the happiest person in the world".  
The words he spoke were so warmhearted, I actually felt as if I were in my dream. I felt so comfortable and secure in Christian's arm, that I actually dozed off. I felt someone kiss my forehead and lips ever so delicately that I wasn't sure if I had dreamt those two kisses.  
  
I awoke to the sound of the telephone ringing. For a second I had forgotten that I was in the living room, and that I had fallen asleep. Christian was nowhere to be seen. I got up slowly, shaking my head to wake up. I got the receiver and in a sleepy voice said hello.  
"Hello", I heard from the other side.  
"Jessica?", I asked unfocusedly.  
"Angela? Oh my god, where were you today? I was going crazy looking for you! Tell me what happened between you and Jacob. Did he ask you to the dance? What did you say? Did you say yes? Oh my god!, you are driving me nuts!", she said shooting each question after another.  
I had to laugh at her energy.  
"Well, he took me for a ride in his car, and headed to his house. On the way he asked me to the dance, and I said yes".  
"You went to his house? What did you do? Did anything happen?"  
"Nothing, we drank cokes, watched TV, and that's it"  
"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?", she said accusingly.  
How well she knew me, "Well we did kiss", I said suddenly feeling my cheeks getting hot.  
"You did? Oh my god, you just managed to catch the cutest guy in the school, and I bet you now, he's hooked", she said laughing at her joke.  
She made me laugh. Christian suddenly appeared from behind the wall. He crept so silently. I wondered if he had been listening. He looked so serious and angry now. I don't know why, but I, too, got serious.  
"Ugh, Jessica, did we have any math homework", I said changing the subject.  
"Sure, sure...", she kept talking.  
"Thank, I'll see you tomorrow Jessica, 'Bye", I said. I hung up the phone right after she said her goodbye.  
"Christian", I said standing in front of him, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing", he said in a bad-tempered voice.  
"Christian, look at me, and tell me nothing is wrong"  
He couldn't look at me. He avoided my eyes and said, "Nothing is wrong with me!"  
"Your lying to me Christian", I said grabbing his hand, "please Christian, tell me what's the matter with you"  
"Nothing! Leave me alone, I'm going out", he said as he stormed off.  
I sat down, infuriated at Christian for not telling me what was wrong. Christian and I had a close relationship for a brother and sister, we confided in each other, trusted each other, and loved each other. I was totally dedicated to him. Why couldn't he trust me now? What was going through his mind as he walked? Instead of sitting, frustrated, I got up and started on dinner. While I was peeling potatoes the phone rang. I answered quickly.  
"Hello"  
"Angel baby, It's Momma. Angel baby, I'm afraid I got some bad news, I'm in the hospital"  
"What? Why?", I asked with concern in my voice.  
"You Aunt Clarissa's getting worse, and it got to the point where I had to take her to the emergency room. I'll be home as soon as you Aunt gets better. I love you Angel", Momma said on the other side of the telephone.  
"I love you too Momma", I said hanging up the phone, returning to cooking.  
After I finished cooking, I prepared dinner for myself, since Christian still hadn't returned from his walk. I left his meal in the oven so that I could warm it up easily. I sat down, by myself, on the small table in the kitchen. Just as I started eating, I heard the door open and close, telling me that Christian had returned from his walk.  
"I'm glad your back", I said getting up to get his dinner out of the oven.  
The look on his face stopped me. He had a serious, powerful look on his face. He signaled me to sit down.  
"Angel, I need to tell you something", he began in a intense voice. He took my hands into his. "I've been arguing with myself whether I should tell you this or not, but I got to get this off my chest or it'll drive me to the brink of insanity. Angie, when you told me that Tom had told you that you were adopted I felt a great surge of relief come over me. I didn't have to worry about my feelings anymore." I felt a great deal of bewilderment, and confusion. Why was he relieved? I was about to ask him that, when he interrupted me. "See Angel, for two years I have loved you in the way that a brother shouldn't love his sister. For a long time, I've loved you the way a man loves a woman. I've had these feelings since you were thirteen and I was fourteen.  
"Just being with you in the same room made my blood get hot, and my heart thump. You can't imagine what it's like having to share a room with you and having the thoughts about you. I tried to stop the feelings from growing, but they just wouldn't stop. I felt so awful because I thought it was wicked. I thought there was something terribly wrong with me, but who could I tell? If I told anyone, I'm pretty sure they would have thought me a freak.  
"I think Tom knew about it. Even if he was a drunk, he still saw the way I looked at you, the way I acted towards you, and how my face got. I was pretty sure you had seen it. I tried to think of other girls, but only you came to mind when I saw them. I kept telling myself to forget about it was immoral, sinful, and dirty. But when you told me that you were adopted, I was happy because I would be able to love you without feeling shame or guilt", he concluded.  
I was left feeling completely stunned. Never in a million years had I expected this. How could this happen? "I hope you don't hate me because of the way I feel towards you", he said trying to take away some of the awkward silence.  
"I don't hate you", I said in a voice barely above a whisper. I cleared my throat and asked, "Is that why you've been going for more walks?"  
"Yes, it is Angel, I just hope that maybe you can look at me in a different way. Maybe you can forget that I'm your brother and look at me as another guy", he said with hope in his voice.  
"I... well... I don't know if I could do that. I will have some adjusting to do, but it will take time for all of this to sink in", I said in a low voice that sounded like a mumble.  
He nodded. He let go of my hands and said, "Just give it a try". He left to the living room, leaving me stunned in the kitchen, thinking about all that he had just said. Could I do what he wanted me to do? Could I possibly see him as another guy in the world and not as my brother?  
All of the information that I had received left me feeling lightheaded. I left everything as it was in the kitchen, headed toward my room, to sleep, and to think. 


	3. Momma's Advice

Momma's Advice  
ï¡ï¢  
  
The next day at school, I got ready to hear Jessica's babble mouth. Instead of being greet by Jessica, I saw that Jacob was waiting for me at my locker. He was wearing his lettermen jacket with a blue plaid shirt underneath. He wore khaki pants. He looked so handsome, even if he was wearing the simplest clothes. He smiled that million-dollar smile that made my heart melt like an oven would melt butter.  
"Hey Angel of mine", he said greeting me with a quick peck on the lips. I looked around to make sure no one had seen him kiss me. "where were you yesterday? I missed you, you know."  
"I was ill. I couldn't come to school", I lied.  
"Well it's a good thing you're here today. I want you to come over my house again. My mother is going to be there for god knows how many days. All I know is that she won't be there long, and its a good opportunity for her to meet you", he said with so much enthusiasm. I was quiet, thinking to myself about Jacob this new exciting thrill ride that came into my life, and Christian my "brother" who had just confessed his love for me. I wanted to go so desperately, but I thought about Christian and his feelings toward me. How would he feel if I went over to Jacob's house after he had just declare his love to me? I pictured his face, mixed with both resentment and wretchedness. I didn't want to hurt Christian, we were always so close to each other. I was battling with myself, when I heard Jacob say my name.  
"Angel?", he said looking at me.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just thinking so much about what I missed in school work."  
"That's cute, but I'm pretty sure you didn't miss out on much. Well think about my offer, I want an answer by lunch", he said determinedly.  
"I'll see", I said about to go into my homeroom class. Jacob grabbed my elbow, turned me around, and quickly kissed me on the lips. This time he looked around to see if anyone had seen. I, too, looked around to see a whole crowd of people staring at us. It was like it was a show for these people. I felt the blood rush to my neck and cheeks, and quickly disappeared into my homeroom.  
  
The day went by at a snail's pace. After having math, social studies, and science the bell rang for lunch. I went out to the front of the cafeteria and waited for Christian. I looked around expecting to see Christian's face brighten up while he walked to me, but instead I saw two other people. Jessica was walking with Jacob; Jessica had a sneaky smile on her face, while Jacob smiled at me, showing his pearl white teeth.  
"Hey Angela! I told Jacob you would be waiting for your brother out here", she said holding in her excitement. I thought she would burst any minute. It actually brought a smile to my face.  
"Yes, but I don't know what's keeping him. He's usually here first than me."  
"I think I saw him heading toward the library", Jessica said. Oh great! I thought. The whole day he was ignoring me. This morning he had deliberately woken up earlier in the morning so that he wouldn't see me. It wasn't fair. Not only did I feel bad, but he left me with no walking partner. Now he had ran away to the library.  
"Thank you for telling me Jessica", as said as we sat down in the table.  
"So, have you thought about coming over my house after school?", Jacob asked.  
"I was going to say yes, but I can't since I haven't told Chris. If I go I'm going to have to find him first", I said.  
"I won't take no for an answer", he teased.  
"I guess I can go look for him. I wasn't planning on eating today, I have too much on my mind to be able to eat", I said getting up, "I'll see you two later." I walked out of the cafeteria and down the halls. As I walked down the hallway towards the library, someone called out my name. When I turned around I saw Johanna Jenkins, Jacob's ex-girlfriend, standing left to a locker. She had a smirk on her face. Johanna had a full body. Johanna was a redhead with blue eyes. She had a full-size bosom, a slender waist, and big hips. Every guy desired her and every girl wished to be her.  
"I hear you're Jacob's new victim", she said. Victim? What did she mean?  
"What are you talking about?, I asked.  
"I see you don't know much about Jacob, so I'm going to do you a favor and fill you in. Every month he looks for a new girl, for the most part, most of them happen to be virgins You don't happen to be one?", she asked curiously. I only stayed quiet, "It'll only be a matter of time until he nails you, and then dumps you. It happens all the time".  
"What makes you so confident that I'll be that easy?"  
"He has a certain way of working, and he'll get what he wants, one way or the other", she said forbiddingly.  
"I don't give myself up so easily, unlike others", I replied.  
She laughed, a sinister laugh and said, "Only a matter of time". I turned away quickly and went toward the library. When I stepped inside everything turned quiet. I passed through every aisle of the library where there was no sight of Christian. Finally, I spotted him hiding in the corner behind a book. He must've spotted me first, I thought. I walked toward him and he turned his back to me. It hurt me to see him do that to me.  
"Christian?", I whispered. He still kept his back to me as if I wasn't even there.  
"Christian, please, I don't deserve this kind of unfair treatment. Please don't ignore me anymore. How can I possibly think of you as a worthy guy to like if you keep turning your back on me?" Had I just uttered those words out loud? Apparently I had, since it finally caught his attention which made him look at me.  
"Christian, Jacob invited me to his house today after school", I said slowly.  
"And you wanted me to cover for you in case Momma calls?", he asked acrimoniously.  
"No!", I said quickly, "I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't going to go". Why not? I asked myself. I was arguing with myself, telling myself that I didn't want to hurt Christian.  
"Christian, I can't go. Momma's in the hospital with Aunt Clarissa and it wouldn't feel right. Not only because of that, but also because of the promise I made to myself".  
"Promise? What promise?", he asked.  
"I promised myself that I wouldn't be anything but a friend to guys, so that I can at least give us a try", I said looking down, feeling ashamed.  
When I looked up, he was smiling, his eyes lightened up with delight. I was trying so hard to not hurt him.  
"Thank you, Angel", he said cheerfully.  
I smiled. "You're making me lunch today, mister. You just made me miss lunch". He laughed and told me he would.  
  
During gym class, I talked to Jessica about what Johanna had said.  
"Jessica, I'm worried", I told her while sitting on the benches.  
"Why? what happened?"  
"Well, while I was walking towards the library, Johanna told me something?"  
"Johanna? Who is – ", she gasped, "Johanna? Isn't that Jacob's ex- girlfriend? W hat did she want?"  
"Well she told me that Jacob only wanted- well you know. She said he goes for girls every month, mainly virgins. After Jacob, well after you know, he dumps them", I whispered.  
"She's lying. Jacob wouldn't do that. I think she's just jealous of you", she said strongly.  
"You're right", I said still trying to convince myself.  
"So, are you going to his house?", she asked enthusiastically.  
"I can't, I haven't asked my mom, and I don't want to go without asking her again" She looked at me as if I were foolish. She insisted I go, but I still said no, knowing I would be doing more for her than for me. By the end of the day, I stopped talking to Jessica because she got too aggravating saying stuff about Jacob. Finally, the bell rang for all kids to get out of school and go home. I went outside to wait for Christian. When I got outside, he was already, talking to Michael Richards, one of Jacob's many friends. I turned my head to the side to make sure Jacob wasn't around. When I looked at Christian again, he was punching Michael. I couldn't believe my eyes. I ran to them, dropping all my books in the process.  
"Stop! Christian! Stop it!", I yelled trying to get Christian off Michael, who were both rolling around on the ground. A group of people were around them now. Christian's face was full of wrath. I, finally, got enough strength to push him off the Michael who was now bleeding from his lip. As soon as Christian was off Michael, he ran away.  
"Come on Christian, let's go home, now", I said getting my books that were scattered on the ground. We walked quickly to the house, we walked so fast that we reached the house in less than five minutes.  
"You should go inside the room in case Tom comes home", I said opening the door. He acquiesced. He went to the room, while I got some ice in a bowl. I went inside the room and found him laying down on his bed. His cheek was enlarged and had turned crimson.  
"Oh Christian, why did you fight with Michael? What did he say?" I put a cube of ice lightly on his cheek, holding it there with my hand.  
"It was nothing", he said.  
"You're not a very good liar, Christian. Don't tell me you got in a fight with Michael because you felt like it. Now what did he say?" He sighed and took the hand that wasn't occupied holding the ice cube. "He just said some stuff about you. He said stuff that I'd rather not tell you. I just got so angry at what he said, I just had to do something", he said.  
"Christian, you could've just ignored him".  
"No, he said some pretty filthy stuff. I just couldn't ignore it. I love you too much to just ignore what everyone says about you", he said earnestly. His eyes showed his emotions. I wondered just what Michael Richards had said. Christian's took my hand and kissed it. He sat up on his bed , cupped my chin and tilted it so he could kiss it. His kiss was so gentle, it felt like a feather had just passed through my lips. I wasn't even sure if he had kissed me. I closed my eyes when he kissed me again. His kiss sent an electrifying , but warm sensation all over me, from my head to my toes. He kissed me lightly on the lips. I wanted to invite his kisses, but something about it just didn't feel right.  
"Christian", I said parting away from his lips, "do you think we should be doing this?"  
"Angel, I love you. God knows I do, but if you don't feel the least bit comfortable I wont pressure you. I love you unconditionally, I just hope that maybe one day you can do the same", he said bringing me back into his embrace, kissing my hair soothingly.  
"What about Jacob?", I questioned.  
"What about him?"  
"Christian", I said drawing apart from his again, "he asked me to the dance and I already agreed to go. I mean, what if he asks me to go to his house again? Do you think he'll be suspicious? I mean people in school still think we're related, I haven't told anyone", I said shooting one thing after another.  
"What if I go to the dance too?"  
"What?", I asked astonished.  
"I mean, obviously since I can't go with you, but I can always ask Jessica"  
"What? You're going to ask Jessica t-to watch me?", I asked flabbergasted, again.  
"Sure, why not?", he asked as if it were nothing.  
Because you're going a little overboard, I almost blurted out. "Well, it's a Valentine dance, and if you ask Jessica you'll be using her. She'll think you feel affectionate toward her. If that happens, she might become attached. I know because she likes you", I stopped, thinking about what I just said, "Christian, you'll hurt her feelings, she likes you. It won't be fair to her, you can't toy with her feelings."  
"It's all right", he said unmoved embracing me again, "I won't let her get too close. Nothing will happen, trust me." I heard the house door close and jumped out of Christian's hold.  
"That must be Momma" I went out to the living room. "Momma, you're home", I ran to hug her, "You look exhausted, sit down, I'll get you something cold to drink." She sat down on the couch and sighed, I got her some cold water.  
"Here Momma", I said handing her the water.  
"Thank you, Angel baby, always such a good girl. Where's your brother?", she asked taking a sip of her drink.  
"He's in the room, Momma, he's tired. You know how tired Christian can become", I fibbed, "You should rest too".  
"I wish I could rest Angel baby, but I have to go back to the hospital again. Your Aunt Clarissa is still sick. In fact, she's getting worse. I have to leave Georgie at you Aunt's neighbor's house so that I can work tonight. I just stopped by in a hurry to see you and Christian". Her face had aged since the last time I had seen her, which wasn't but a few days ago.  
"Oh, Momma, don't worry, Aunt Clarissa will get better, you'll see. I'm so glad you came, I've been meaning to ask you something", I said apprehensively.  
"What is it, Angel baby? Ask me whatever you want", she said attentively.  
"Well, um Momma, this boy asked me to the school's Valentine's dance, and I would really want to go Momma. He's really nice-"  
"Who is this boy?"  
"His name is Jacob Anderson. He's the same age as Christian"  
"Anderson?", she asked concerned.  
"Yes, Momma, Christian is going to the dance too. He'll be there to watch-"  
"Oh honey, you don't have to worry about that. I can't stop you from growing up, but I want you to be careful. Just because a boy may seem nice to you, doesn't mean he isn't thinking about other stuff. You have to be careful on who you trust. You don't want to give your innocence away so effortlessly, be careful with boys. I know it may feel as if you're on top of the world when your with your first love, but you don't want to end up like me. Don't make the mistake I made", she said with great pain.  
"Oh, don't worry Momma. I won't let anything happen". I said reassuringly, hugging and kissing her. She laughed.  
"Angel baby, I keep forgetting that you're blossoming and on the verge of becoming a beautiful lady. Why, I remember the day I went into labor with you. I spent ten hours in labor with you, but it was worth it. When I held you in my arms, I was the happiest mother there could be..." I felt like speaking up and just telling her that I knew about the truth, that she wasn't really my Momma. Oh Momma, why do you have to lie to me? You never gave birth to me. Instead of telling her that, I just sat, smiled and wished that it was really like that.  
"Well Angel baby, I better be heading out and go to work. I wish I had more time to spend with you and Christian, but I just can't seem to find it", she sighed, kissed me on the forehead, and left. I sat on the sofa for a few seconds, just thinking about Daddy, Christian, and Momma. I got up from the sofa and went into my room.  
"What did you tell Momma?", Christian asked the second i stepped inside the room.  
"I told Momma that you were tired and resting in here for a while", I said avoiding his eyes as I spoke.  
"What else?"  
"I asked if I could go to the dance with Jacob, and if I could go with him to his house the next time he asked me. She said yes, but", I out spoke him just as he was trying to say something, "I told her I would be careful. Not to give my heart and myself up so easily." He relaxed a bit when I said that. I felt my face droop in sadness. Christian must have taken notice, for he stood up and took my hands in his. "What's wrong, Angel?", he asked.  
"Oh it's nothing. I just got a bit gloomy because Momma was talking about my birth, and well I think you know why I would get gloomy."  
"Look at me Angel, he said cupping my chin and holding it up, "that woman is your mother no matter what anyone else might say. A mother is not the one who gives birth to you; a mother is the person who nurtures you, and gives you tender, love, and care."  
"I know Christian, but I still wish she was the one who had given birth to me", I said digging my head into his shoulder. He embraced me, kissed me on the forehead, and told me to try and forget about it, and to just look forward to the what the future held. 


End file.
